Dawn/Tropes
A-G Action Girl: '''Dawn is the current Sinnoh League Champion, and her team generally consists of multiple fully evolved Pokémon. And, given her history, she is this by default. '''Asskicking Equals Authority: '''How the Pokémon League works; defeat the Champion, take their title. Dawn defeated Cynthia, and become the Sinnoh League Champion and has held the title for ten years. '''Adventurer Archaeologist: Much like Cynthia, Dawn has begun to look into the myths of Sinnoh. She found it rather prudent after having the deities effectively shoved into her face during her conflicts with Team Galactic. Badass *'Badass Adorable:' A dragon that has control over time? A beast that can expand space? A creature from a world separate from ours with control over antimatter? The creator of the universe? NO PROBLEM! :*'Took a Level in Badass:' As of her history. Dawn initially started out as just a young trainer. She then proceeded to conquer the Sinnoh League, the Grand Festival, topple Team Galactic, and capture Giratina, as well as becoming the Champion. She then furthered her Badassery under Cynthia, Pokémon's resident Badass. *'Badass Bookworm:' Dawn didn't only receive Pokémon training from Cynthia, but was educated as well, in both myths, and in the general knowledge of the Pokémon world, and as such knows enough about many Pokémon to no longer require constant use of her Pokédex. Curtains Match the Window Dangerously Short Skirt: As noted above. Even in her winter dress, she keeps the short skirt with no fear of freezing thighs. As an adult, she opted out of this uniform. Did You Just Capture And Subjugate Cthulhu?: Dawn captured Giratina as a young child, however, it typically resides in the Distortion World unless she needs it. Disappeared Dad: Dawn mentions he died when she was young. Exposed to the Elements: As a child, her outfit wasn't exactly conservative and yet she was perfectly fine going through Snowpoint City and other places of high altitude where snow was near constant. Generation Xerox: Hinted to be deliberately invoked by Cynthia herself, Dawn was a young girl who received a Pokédex from Professor Rowan and traveled the entire Sinnoh Region, eventually becoming the Champion herself. Cynthia then further cemented it by taking Dawn under her wing at the tender age of ten and training the girl deliberately as her successor, ensuring many of her traits would pass onto her. H-P Hair Decorations: As a child, she wore hair clips. Hair Color Dissonance: There's confusion about her hair color. Sugimori drew it a navy blue (or arguably black with blue hints) type color in their main artwork, but everything else has them with a lighter hue. The Hero: She was in her childhood. Klingon Promotion: Typically how becoming a Champion works, albeit non-lethal method, Dawn defeated Cynthia to gain her title of Champion. Since Cynthia was not killed, she lived to ensure Dawn would become the ideal Champion. Little Miss Badass Non-Elemental: Like Cynthia, Dawn has no real type-specialty, unlike many Champions in other regions. Only Sane Man: While this is typically relegated to Misty, whenever Dawn is travelling with Jason's group, she quickly takes up this role when she witnesses their antics. The hilarity comes from how she watches it all with a straight face, only reacting with dull surprise. Q-V Scarf of Asskicking: She wore this as a child. Strong Family Resemblance: Dawn is basically Johanna ten or twenty years younger, with long hair. W-Z Walking the Earth: Par for the course when Cynthia was your mentor. Even after becoming Champion, Dawn typically travels the world, and only returns to act in an official capacity when the tournament itself rolls around. Willfully Weak: Dawn, unlike most Champions, doesn't use what is technically her "full power", as Giratina, her strongest partner besides Empoleon, is rarely, if ever on her active roster and resides in the Distortion World, where it is the most comfortable and maintains balance. Unless specifically requested, or in a critical situation where Giratina's power is required, Dawn doesn't use it to battle, considering it far too unfair. Worthy Opponent: One half of what Cynthia was molding her into as she traveled Sinnoh. You Gotta Have Blue Hair